Wicked Lives
by EfinityFabala
Summary: Elphaba is dead. Glinda's heart shatters. The Wizard regrets. Morrible is taken away in chains. Chistery is heart-broken. Writing this practically made me cry! It'll take two minutes to read, and I would LOVE reviews. Luv, Efinity
1. No One Mourns

The fight was over. Elphaba's screech echoed in Glinda's ears.

"Elphie?" Glinda called from her hiding place. She slowly rose from her crouch, fearing what she would find in the aftermath of the fight. Her eyes scanned the castle floor. The air was tense and deathly silent.

Elphaba's hat! "Oh, Elphie," Glinda whispered breathlessly as she hurried to the spot where the ugly black hat lay, abandoned, on the cold stone ground.

She felt hot tears swim behind her eyes as she clutched it to her.

Be strong, Glinda… She stood up slowly and choked back her sobs. Chistery crept up to her, clutching something in his paws. The book! Glinda's heart tugged painfully as she took the old brown volume from the flying monkey.

_Oh, Elphie… you know I can't read this._

_Glinda. Now it's up to you… for both of us._

"For both of us," Glinda repeated, gazing at the tattered leather of the ancient book.

Chistery gazed up at her, misery in his big brown eyes. Glinda's heart pounded. "I… I'm sorry," Glinda whispered to him, so quietly that no one else could hear. He bowed his lead and slunk away.

Glinda discovered something else on the floor—a corked flask of green liquid, which swirled and emanated an ominous green glow… that she recognized from somewhere…

"No!" she whispered. She knew who this belonged to…

...

_"Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty. I've got one more night left here in town..."_

"So she was yours," Glinda said icily. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz clamped his hands over his face, shock making him wordless...

...

"Madam, how do you suppose you'd fare in custody?" Glinda asked.

"What--"

"Prison!!!" Glinda sang impatiently. "My guess is _not well_," she said as the guards seized Morrible.

Glinda then spoke in Morrible's trilling voice, mimicking something that the weather witch had said to her so many years ago... "I hope you prove me wrong! I doubt you will..." _There is some Galinda left in me, after all..._

...

**GOOD NEWS!  
_SHE'S DEAD…_**

"The Witch of the West is dead." Her heart torn, Glinda called up her magical bubble. Chistery watched as she climbed in, holding the book to her chest. The flying monkeys backed away, making room.

_How could I have let this happen?_

Glinda took a deep breath. _"Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but—"_

**"_Because I knew you…"_**

Elphaba? Glinda's heart stirred hopefully. Was that Elphaba's voice? _No_, she scolded herself. _Don't wish, don't start… wishing only wounds the heart…_

**"**_**Because I knew you!"** _Glinda cried, so close to tears that she feared that the celebratory citizens of Oz would notice as she descended into their midst. _"I have been changed…"_

**NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!  
WICKED!  
_WIICKEEEED!_**

.

Blackout

.

_**Glinda's dream…**_

"_I just wish…" Elphaba murmured to Fiyero. "I wish that Glinda could know that we're alive…"_

_"No!" Fiyero protested. "No one must ever know! It is the only way that we will be safe…"_

Glinda woke up crying.

"I won't tell," she promised them, staring into darkness, picturing their flight from Oz. "I promise…"

.

.

.

.

**R&R pleassse!**


	2. The Wicked

_You've got to understand, Glinda. There was no other way Fiyero and I could have survived._

_I wish you could know..._

"Elphaba?" Fiyero handed Elphaba an apple.

_Fiyero is the best I could have wished for. I know with all of my green heart that we are meant for each other._

Good news....

She's dead....

_Of course, I know that they must be celebrating. Idiots. You can have them, Glinda. They worship you, anyway._

_They always have._

_If, by some weird twist of fate, you know that we aren't dead... try not to worry about us. We're getting by alright._

_*Groan* even in an unsendable letter, I couldn't possibly tell you where we are._

_Sorry, Fiyero's calling. We can never return to Oz. I know that. And maybe that's a good thing. I mean, it's not like I had a good, happy-go-lucky life in Oz... but it's still my home. It's the one place that I understand, even if they will never understand me. I'm trying not to write a self-pitying "woe-is-me!" speech... but it's kind of hard._

The Witch of the West is Dead.

_So she is. The witch is dead. Elphaba can start anew._

_**(there's a sequel, named after Glinda's best quote:** _In The Name Of Goodness, STOP!** if you want a continuation go to my profile and check it out:)**


End file.
